MU2K14:Nighthawk & Talon
by Marvel Universe Earth 2K616
Summary: Kyle Richmond aka Nighthawk has relocated to Motown. Now the the former defender protects Detroit along with help for his partner Talon. Watch out scum of Detroit Nighthawk is watching!
1. Chapter 1

**NIGHTHAWK &amp; TALON #0**

**REBIRTH PART 1**

**By:TCore**

**Downtown Detroit ,Michigan :**

Two young women walk home from a party . They enjoy the cool night breeze,laugh and dance in the empty streets. However what they didn't know was the were being stalked by predators .

?: That was a great party don't you think,Karen?

Karen: (laughing) It sure was Kira.

The two friends turn in an , another young woman runs up on them. The young woman seem to know the two.

?: Karen! Kira! Wait you forgot something.

Kira: Kasey Grant my girl.

Kasey Grant: Karen ,you forgot your keys.

Karen: Oh my God thank you Kasey.

Kira: Yeah we would had to come all the way back here.

Kasey Grant: No problem you two get home safe.

As soon as the three are about to go the separate way. They encounter the predators. Two approach for the left and another from the right.

Kasey Grant: What do you want?

One of the thugs pulls a gun and approaches Kasey.

Thug: ( aiming his gun) First ,hand over the jewel you two . Now!

Karen: Okay just don't shot.

Thug: Shut up,bitch!

Kasey Grant: Take it easy!

The thug pistol whip Kasey with his gun.

Kira: Kasey!

Thug: Don't move!

Suddenly, two of the thugs were lifted up by someone. The person flies the two thugs towards a sidewall and throws the two into the wall. The costumed person lands and begins walk towards the last thug.

Thug: What the hell who are you?

?: Drop your gun .

Thug: Stay where you are man or I'll shoot these two !

The costumed man stops .

Thug: Yeah that's right hero. Don't know who you pal but wrong place wrong ti...

Just before he could finish, Kasey punches the thug in the she connects with a huge right hook. With the thug dazed from Kasey punch. The costumed man throws

a projectile ,it knocks the man out.

?: Are you ladies alright?

Karen: Yes ,thank you .

Kira: Kasey wow, nice punch.

Kasey Grant: Thanks boxing from Father Morgan. But you who are you ?

?: A friend ,but your friend is right nice punch you learned well.

The man begins to fly away but Kasey asks once again.

Kasey Grant: Wait! Please who are you?

?: Nighthawk. Call me Nighthawk.

Kira: Wow thanks .

Nighthawk flies away .

Kasey Grant: Come on you guys are staying with me tonight.

Kira: Amazing a real costume hero in Detroit.

Karen: A bit dark but he did ask if we were alright.

Kasey Grant: I think I've heard of him.

Kira: Sure,Kasey.

Meanwhile further uptown Nighthawk enters a lush high rise penthouse. He removes his cowl and stares in the mirror at him and smiles. He walks over a painting of a hawk pushes on the hawk's eye and the wall opens up. He removes his costume and changes.

Nighthawk: (speaking to himself) Well Kyle ,you got a big day tomorrow. Hope the motor city ready for you but also ready for Nighthawk.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**NIGHTHAWK AND TALON #1**

**REBIRTH PART 2**

**By:TCORE**

**PREVIOUSLY..**

Kyle Richmond aka Nighthawk has relocated to Detroit,Michigan. He has somewhat let the locals know of his alter ego's existence,he saved a local girl named Kasey Grant and her friends from muggers. Now feeling a sense of rebirth Kyle moves on with his life.

**BRODERICK TOWER,MORNING DETROIT**

Kyle Richmond also known as Nighthawk exits his residence. Upon exiting a well dressed gentleman approaches him ,he was bald middle aged man.

Limo Driver: Good morning .

Nighthawk: Good to you mister?

Limo Driver: Oh I'm sorry, sir. My name is Donald sir. Donald Green.

Nighthawk: (shakes Donald's hand) Nice to me you Donald.

Donald Green: I'm your driver for today. Ready to go?

Nighthawk: Ready to go,Donald.

The two depart and head to there destination. Inside the limo Kyle admires the sites of Detroit.

Donald Green: So can I ask you a question?

Nighthawk: Sure go right ahead,Donald.

Donald Green: Your from New York,correct?

Nighthawk: Yes I ?

Donald Green: Well I got to ask, sir a lot invasions start in New York why is that?

Nighthawk (laughing): I have no idea.

Donald Green: Always scratched my head on that one. So how do you like Detroit Mr. Richmond?

Nighthawk: Honestly, I'm finding it quite well. So you've lived here all you life?

Donald Green: Yes all my life met my wife here as well. You know there's a rumor of our own Spider-Man here.

Nighthawk: Oh really?

Donald Green: It's just a rumor well... here you go .

Nighthawk: Thank you Donald.

Once Kyle exits the limo he is swarmed by reporters asking him dozens of questions. Kyle swims through the sea of reporters. And finally makes his way to the podium.

Nighthawk: Hello and good morning. I know you have plenty of questions I will answer them. As you may know I am Kyle Richmond owner of Richmond Enterprises,one question you may be asking yourselves is what brings me to Detroit? Simply I want to help this great city. Richmond Enterprises has set up shop in the Motor City. And one of the subsidiary is this... I give you Richmond Motors.

The crowd applause

Nighthawk: And it is now open ladies and gentleman have a good day.

All the workers enter the facility. While enter many shake Kyle's hand.

Nighthawk: Now I will answer your question. Yes sir?

Reporter #1: is this all you have planned for your company?

Nighthawk: Not at all this is but one I don't want to spoil everything but we have Richmond Medical coming soon. Richmond Medical will mostly handle health care and focus to cure illnesses like AIDS or cancer. The future is bright Detroit and I just want to help. Sir ma'am.

Reporter #2: is this just a visit to the city? Or are you relocating from New York?

Nighthawk: No,ma'am I already have residence here in the city. I will miss home but this is new start for me better more like a rebirth.

While Kyle Richmond continued to answers questions elsewhere the young lady he saved last night watches his broadcast with her roommate Kim.

Kim: Wow,interesting don't you think Kasey?

Kasey Grant: Yeah,kinda I don't know.

Kim: There you go again think outside the box. He's bringing jobs to the people that need them isn't that a good thing?

Kasey Grant: Yea it is,I'm just thinking about last night. You should've seen it Kim this guy came out of nowhere,he squashed those thugs like roaches. And the best part I helped.

Kim: Ok, and did your savoir have a name?

Kasey Grant: He called himself Nighthawk then he flew away just like well a hawk.

Kim: Well it's a good thing he flew by. Well I'm off to class I'll see you later where will you be today?

Kasey Grant: Do you need to ask, Kim?

Kim: Oh my God Kasey I'm sorry today is the day you're father was….I'm sorry want me to stay with you.

Kasey Grant: It's alright Kim you get to class. I'll be alright.

As Kim leaves Kasey walks into her room and observes picture of her father.

Kasey Grant: Oh dad I miss you.

Meanwhile, Kyle Richmond wraps up the many question from the many reporters and departs.

Donald Green: nice speech you gave I tell you meant it.

Nighthawk: Thank you Donald. Say Donald are you hungry I am.

Donald: (laughing) I know a great place,sir.

**MEANWHILE IN FOREST LAWN CEMETERY**

Kasey stands before her father's grave. The young short raven haired eighteen year old removes withering flowers and replaces them with a fresh boutique.

Kasey Grant: Hi dad. I'm not gonna lie to you but I'm not as well as people think. There are times that I feel like why do I even try. Now I know you always said strong people don't put others lift them up. I'm trying to be that person dad (starting to cry) but it's hard. And no matter what it still hurts that your killer is still out there.

At that moment a man approaches Kasey he was middle aged blonde gentleman.

?: Hello Kasey you beat me here as always I see.

Kasey Grant: Detective Bruce O'Connor.

Bruce O'Connor: How you doing?

Kasey Grant: I've been better any new leads?

Detective O'Connor goes silent and shakes his head.

Bruce O'Connor: Sorry none,Kasey.

Kasey Grant: You were my father's partner for as long as I could promised me you'd find dad's killer!

Bruce O'Connor: And I am Kasey I'm still on the case.

Kasey Grant: So what's the problem?

Bruce O'Connor: No leads Kasey all went cold.

Kasey Grant: What do you mean no leads?

Bruce O'Connor: Kasey you know I can't go into all but we're still looking at the Stamboli family for this. You dad was investigating the family.

Kasey Grant: Then go question them! Because I tell you what if you can find my father's killer I'll find someone who can.

Kasey Grant leaves Detective O'Connor.

**MEANWHILE IN BRICKTOWN HISTORIC DISTRICT**

Donald: Well here we are .

Nighthawk: Here?

Donald: Why..only one the best cafes in Detroit. I go here a lot.

Nighthawk: Wow!

Donald: That's all you can say is wow. I tell you they make a nice stack of buttermilk pancakes you could die for. Come on!

The two exit the car and enter the cafe the waitress address Donald and all eyes are on Kyle as well. They take a seat while waiting for the waitress many people approach Kyle. He shakes their hands the waitress arrives

Waitress: Morning Donald.

Donald: Morning.

Waitress: What can I get you?

Donald: Cheese Omelette and some cup of coffee.

Waitress: (writing it down) Cheese Omelette and..cup of coffee,okay. And what will you have ? Don't be shocked we watched your speech earlier.

Nighthawk: Well Donald told me you have the finest buttermilk pancakes in Detroit.

Waitress: (smiling at Donald) Well Donald told you right,but he's being modest we have best in the whole damn state.

Nighthawk: Then I'm sold I'll have your famous buttermilk pancakes.

Waitress: Okay. Comes with bacon and eggs too.

Nighthawk: Great.

The waitress leaves and Donald and Kyle continue conversant amongst each other. They truly get to know each not just as employer and employee but as equals.

Donald:So there's no ?

Nighthawk: No. At the moment none it's got to be love Donald.

Donald: I agree gotta be love not just your bank account.

Nighthawk: I've been meaning to tell you you can call me Kyle.

Donald (laughing) Okay sure Kyle it is.

At that moment the waitress returns with the two's breakfast.

Waitress: Enjoy you two.

The two feast Kyle takes his first bite of his pancake he chews and suddenly slams the table and gives a thumbs up.

Donald: Didn't I tell you good right?

Nighthawk: Oh my God just so moist so good.

The two continue to eat just then a certain short raven haired teenage walks and sit near the counter.

Waitress: Good Morning Kasey what's wrong honey?

Kasey Grant: Nothing just got some bad news. I don't want to talk about it steak and eggs,please.

Waitress: Alright.

Kasey notices Kyle they make eye contact Kyle waves to her. Kasey slowly waves back. Suddenly, a huge brawny man enters the cafe he steps forward.

Man: Lex! I know you're here come out! We need to talk!

The entire cafe goes silence and all eyes are on the huge man. Suddenly another waitress appears this waitress was younger blonde with black streaks blue eyes.

Lex: What do you want Ron?

Ron: We need to talk right now!

Lex: You know you're not meant to come within 200 feet of me.

Ron: You think I care what some stupid paper says I can't do! We need to talk!

Lex: There's nothing to talk about you were so jealous over the fact I'm the one with the job and you're unemployed. I can't be with someone that can't accept that.

The big man moves closer to Lex. She moves backwards the first waitress tries to block Ron but she is pushed aside. Kasey attends to the waitress.

Kasey Grant: What's your problem you big jerk! Are you deaf?

Ron: Stay out this Winona Ryder!

Kasey starts to approach Ron however she is stopped by a very alert Kyle Richmond.

Nighthawk: Don't be so quick to rush into a situation. Tend to the waitress as your were the strong lift the weak up.

Kasey is shock at those words only one other person said something similar to her like that ...her father.

Kasey Grant: (shocked) Okay .

Kyle moves in taps the big man on his arm. Ron turns and sees Kyle.

Ron: What the hell you want?

Nighthawk: Sir. Ron right? I think the lady said to leave. What's more you pushed her co worker down. You're disturbing all the other customers and why because you need to talk.

Ron: Hey listen rich man! I don't care I need to talk to my woman.

Nighthawk: As I hear she has a restraining order on you. Excuse, are you his woman?

Lex: No.

Nighthawk: Well Ron you hear it from the lady's mouth

The man grabs Kyle,Donald fearing for his employer's health begins to approach,but Kyle waves him off.

Ron: You see, I hate you rich type people I watched you on the TV you say you gonna bring jobs. Well where's my job rich man maybe I'll kick your ass and send you back to New York.

Nighthawk: Well if you need a job I can help. But first I'm not gonna fight you. But I know one thing you're gonna apologize to these people and here. If you don't I'm gonna have a problem with that.

Ron: (laughing) Rich man I'm not doing anything. But I'll tell you what I'm gonna enjoy this.

The big man attempts to throw a punch at Kyle,however he strikes the man under his arm. The man from the pain takes a stumbles back trips and crash through a few tables. Ron attempts again to attack however no such luck as Kyle easily defends himself use Ron's strength against him. Ron tries to grab him but Kyle moves in close strikes Ron several times. Ron grabs a bottle breaks it and attempts to stab Kyle with it.

Ron: You dead rich man!

Nighthawk: I advise you to drop that.

Ron: Screw you!

Ron attempts again however Kyle easily disarms him. Having full control on the Ron arm,the big man falls to his knees.

Ron: Owwww! Please let go!

Nighthawk: Now then first you will apologize to these people,Ron.

Ron: Okay...okay I'm sorry,goddammit my hand!

Nighthawk: Now to the waitress you pushed down.

Ron: (in pain) I'm...sorry

Nighthawk: And now to .

Ron: Damn,alright I'm ...sorry..Lex. See I did what you ask,man let me go.

Nighthawk: (lets Ron go) True me Ron I could've done far worse. But before you go.

Kyle reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card and offers it to Ron. Still reeling from his humbling defeat Ron takes it.

Nighthawk: Like I said if you need a job I problem can help.

Ron holding his right hand departs the cafe. The entire cafe looks at Kyle. He walks over to the Kasey and the waitress.

Nighthawk: Are you alright,miss?

Waitress: I'll be fine can't say much for my tables though.

Kyle reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handful of money and hands it to the waitress.

Nighthawk: I sorry about the damages miss?

Waitress: Dixie, .

Nighthawk:Well Dixie I'm sorry but on a better note your pancake to die for now on I'm a regular customer.

Dixie smiles at Kyle.

Nighthawk: Well time for me to go... I paid for the damages. Time to pay for my meal.

Dixie grabs Kyles hand and just smiles and shakes her head.

Dixie: It's on the house.

Kyle smile and he and Donald depart the cafe. Once outside Donald is speechless of what he saw as Kyle is about to enter his limo Lex and Kasey Grant approaches him.

Nighthawk: Yes,ladies what can I do for you.

Lex: I just like to say thank you for what you did in there.

Nighthawk: No need I'm sure someone else would have help. Like your friend here.

Kasey Grant: I was but you stepped in and helped. Thanks.

Nighthawk: I never got your name.

Kasey Grant: Grant.

They shake hands.

Nighthawk: Nice to me to meet you Kasey Grant. Well I hope to see you two again but unfortunately I have to go.

Kasey Grant: Wait before you go will you serious give that jerk a job?

Nighthawk: Yes, if it was you I'd do the same for you.

Kasey Grant: Really?

Nighthawk: Yes how old are you Kasey?

Kasey Grant: 18.

Nighthawk: Do you work?

Kasey Grant: Part time student and yes I work as a data entry clerk. I'm good with computers as well.

Nighthawk: I see well if you need help here's my card give me a call.

Kasey takes the business card she looks at Kyle and gives him a smile.

Kasey Grant: My roommate said you were interesting I can see she was right. Thank you perhaps things will get better for me.

Nighthawk: Better?

Kasey Grant: Never mind thanks, again.

The two young ladies depart and Kyle gets in his limo and drives away. Inside the limo it's silence.

Nighthawk: Donald? Are you okay you're quiet.

Donald: Umm..we're you in the service?

Nighthawk: No.

Donald: Okay no military service. What was that in there. That guy was twice your size and you made him look like a child. I know some boxing but what I saw in there was unreal what was that Kyle.

Nighthawk: It's called kali.

Donald: Kali?

Nighthawk: It's a Filipino martial art.

Donald: Well it was impressive do you know any other martial arts like karate.

Nighthawk: A few others.

The two continued to talk until they arrived at a Broderick Towers. Kyle exits the car,Donald exits shortly the two shake hands.

Donald Green: Enjoy the rest of your day Kyle.

Nighthawk: That goes for you too.

Donald Green: So what are you gonna do now? I mean don't you need to be at the office or something?

Nighthawk: Not today my CEO has everything under control.

Donald Green: Alright. I see you tomorrow Kyle.

Nighthawk: Drive safe Donald.

The two say their farewells and they depart. Night comes swiftly and Kyle waits for it as he enjoys the view from his penthouse.

Nighthawk: It's time for the hawk to leave his nest.

Kyle approaches his painting of a hawk pushes it's eye and a secret door opens. He enters and changes into his Nighthawk costume. He's opens his window and flies out and begins his patrol.

**MEANWHILE**

Kasey Grant: I'm sure glad I was able to make it in time before you guys close. Kim and I love you chicken club sandwiches Dixie.

Dixie: Well I'm glad you did stop by I want to thank you again for what you did earlier.

Kasey Grant: I say it was more doing.

Dixie: Yes,but you help too.

Lex: Dixie is right Kasey you helped to.

Kasey Grant: I made sure you were okay Dixie so yeah.

As the ladies continue to close up shop. Kasey looks across the street and sees Ron sitting on a car just staring.

Kasey Grant: Lex! Look!

Lex: Oh my God Dixie!

Just then out from the car three other men exit. Along with Ron the start to approach the ladies.

Kasey Grant: Dixie time to open the door again.

Dixie: I'm trying damn door always jams!

However its too late Ron and his gang surround the ladies.

Lex: Ron what are you doing here?

Kasey Grant: Again didn't you get face full of humble pie earlier.

Ron: You know you got a big mouth and rich man ain't here to save you now. Lex you and I are gonna talk even if I have to drag your ass.

Lex: I told you to go to hell.

Dixie: She not going anywhere with you so take your friends here and go home Ron. gave you a second chance.

Ron: (pointing at Dixie) I don't care what he thinks he did. I've been wait for the right time. Now I can do far worse than just push you down cause if you get in my way.

Ron signals one of his men,his man with a bat in his hand breaks one of the cafe windows. His tries to break another but Kasey grabs the bat and throws it. The man tries to hit her but she counter with a right hook the man falls down holding his jaw.

Ron: Whoa, looks like Winona here got some skills guys. But you outnumbered honey. And no one is gonna help you boys take miss little mac and have fun.

Kasey Grant: (in a fighting stance) You can try you jerks!

Just as the men edge closer like a fallen angel Nighthawk descends upon them. Ron's men back up.

Ron: Who hell are you,man!

Kasey Grant: Nighthawk!

Dixie: Oh my!

Lex: Kasey you were right.

Nighthawk: You ladies get inside.

Lex and Dixie get inside but not Kasey.

Nighthawk: That means you too Kasey.

Kasey Grant: I can help you. I'll take this one you handle the other three give Ron there double.

Ron: This ain't none of you busy man. Screw off!

Nighthawk: Making it my business tough guy.

Ron: Like I say costume screw off!

Nighthawk stands his ground.

Ron: Ain't moving, huh? Kick him and his little partners asses.

Ron and his boys attack Nighthawk and Kasey. Kasey continues to handle herself well against her opponent bobbing and weaving connecting with sharp jabs. Nighthawk on other hand easily handles himself. One of Ron's men tries to hit Nighthawk with a pipe but he catches it and bend it like it was paper. Seeing that the man takes off Nighthawk fires a bolo at the man it catches the man. Another tries to hit Nighthawk with a bat but Nighthawk's razor sharp talon cut the bat in half,the man is in shock Nighthawk executes a high kick knocking the man out.

Nighthawk: Just you,now.

Kasey continues to handle her opponent well she kicks the man in the groin he falls to his knee in pain.

Kasey Grant: Now we're even.

With all the strength she could muster Kasey throws a huge haymaker. The man passes out.

Kasey Grant: Guess those boxing lessons Father Angelino taught me paid off. Good night Shrek.

Nighthawk: Nicely done,like I said just you and me.

Ron races toward his car,he tries to drive away but with his super strength Nighthawk lifts the back of Ron's car. He slams it down with such force the back wheel fly right off. Nighthawk walks up to the drivers door and rips it off. He grabs the big man out and hold him up like a lightweight.

Ron: Let me go,man?

Nighthawk: I don't think so. Kasey call the police.

Lex: That won't be necessary I already did.

Nighthawk: Very well I should be going but first let me wrap them garbage up. Nighthawk ties Ron to a light pole.

Nighthawk: Such a shame,well ladies I must go. Kasey thanks for the help.

Nighthawk flies off into the night leaving the ladies pondering.

Lex: Kasey that was….

Kasey Grant: I know...I need to find him again Lex.

Lex: Why?

Kasey Grant: Because he maybe just the right person to help find my father's killer.

To Be Continued


End file.
